Blizzard Entertainment
Blizzard Entertainment is the company that brought you the Warcraft, StarCraft, and Diablo franchises of gaming software. Besides the general list of products below, this article contains links to websites dedicated to Blizzard's specific products and the company in general, if you choose to look for more in-depth information on them. On December 2, 2007, Vivendi (Blizzard Entertainment's previous parent company) announced that their subsidiary Vivendi Games (of which Blizzard Entertainment was one of the divisions) would be merging with Activision to form Activision Blizzard. This merger will not affect Blizzard Entertainment's operations. This deal was finalized on July 8, 2008. Published games Warcraft universe *''Warcraft: Orcs & Humans'' *''Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness'' *''Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal'' *''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' *''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' *''World of Warcraft'' *''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade'' *''World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King'' *''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm'' *Related pen-and-paper RPG materials *Warcraft: The Board Game **World of Warcraft: The Board Game StarCraft universe *''StarCraft'' *''StarCraft: Brood War'' *Related novels by PocketBooks *''StarCraft II'' Diablo universe *''Diablo'' *''Diablo II'' *''Diablo II: Lord of Destruction'' *Related novels by PocketBooks *''Diablo III'' Others *''Rock N' Roll Racing'' *''Blackthorne'' *''The Lost Vikings'' *''The Lost Vikings II'' Canceled games * Warcraft Adventures Indefinitely postponed games * StarCraft: Ghost Confirmed upcoming projects * Other additional World of Warcraft expansions ** Unknown * Diablo III Rumored games Note: Blizzard has confirmed that they are NOT working on a StarCraft or Diablo MMORPG. *''Warcraft IV'' would be another epic whose plot remains unknown. *Future MMORPG ("Titan?"). ** "When we announce our next MMORPG it's not going to be another WoW - we're not a company that tends to tread the same ground. It'll be something innovative and new that really brings entertainment to another level." Employees Notable * Tom Chilton * Samwise Didier * Drawgoon * Mark Gibbons * Chris Metzen * Michael Morhaime * Frank Pearce * Raneman * Thammer * Twincruiser (René Koiter and Michel Koiter) Organizations * Community Managers * Sons of the Storm * Voice actors Previous employees * Bill Roper Influence of Activision and Vivendi on Blizzard Entertainment Prior to the Activision Blizzard merger, Vivendi took an almost complete hands off approach to Blizzard, but as soon as the merger happened it was clear that Blizzard had little influence at the top levels of the combined company. The board of directors has literally no former Blizzard Entertainment employees, while 6 of the total of 11 directors are from Vivendi or its other subsidiaries. The 5 other directors are all former Activision executives. The senior corporate management consists of 7 former Activision executives plus Mike Morhaime of Blizzard and one outsider (not from Vivendi either). Former CEO of Activision, Robert Kotick, is the CEO of the new combined company. So, although Blizzard had not really been an independent company since their purchase by Viviendi, the management result of the combined company was effectively a corporate takeover by Activision with oversight by Vivendi. References External links ;Info ;News da:Blizzard Entertainment de:Activision Blizzard ru:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Blizzard Entertainment